thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Go Greene (WTS)
Synopsis Katie and Vince bump into a family traveling to a community and join them. Plot Vince and Katie surrender to the woman, saying they're just trying to see where the fire's coming from. Jill runs up with a crossbow, aiming it. She asks her mom if she should shoot but Autumn says no and they should just keep going. "We can make it there if we keep going north, so let's go." Katie stops them and asks where they're heading. Helen says there's a community they're going to. The group hears a scream and look around. "It's Anna and Ben!" Jill says before bolting away. Autumn follows, to Helen's frustration. Vince and Katie offer to help and Helen says she'd appreciate it. The group run up, Jill stopping and watching in horror as her brother and sister are standing on a car, kicking back walkers. Jill aims her crossbow and shoots a walker in the eye, running to it and ripping the bolt from it's head and stabbing another. Autumn shoots a few walkers, one approaching her. She hits it with the butt of her gun, shooting it. Helen uses her pistol to take down a few. Vince uses a screwdriver to kill a few while Katie uses her knife. Ben jumps over a few walkers and rolls on the ground, picking up a branch off the ground and smashing it against a walker's head. Anna kicks a walker back and jumps down, breaking the window of the car and stabbing it with a glass shard. Anna and Ben hug their family, Ben asking who Vince and Katie are. Autumn asks if they can join them on their way to the community. Helen smirks and says yes. "You've helped us. We want to repay you." Vince says they'd love to but they have to find their group. Ben offers for the family to help. Maggie and Kaya are outside in the woods. Maggie says she can't believe everything that's happened. "I lost my boyfriend, my dad. How am I supposed to just move on after that?" Kaya says she's just going to have to. Kaya reveals her brother and husband were both killed by police officers a year prior. "They were all I had left. I'm still here." Maggie hears someone in the woods and looks to them. She sees Shawn walking in and questions what he's doing. The girls follow. Vince and Katie walk with the Greene family until they come across the grocery store. Anna says they could scavenge some supplies. They walk to the back entrance. Kaya and Maggie hide behind some bushes when Shawn sees a woman walk up. Maggie sees Terry and Ellie from the sanctuary and say it must still be up and running. Rayna asks Shawn if he's ready. "You promise you won't hurt any of them?" He asks. Rayna replies by saying she never breaks a promise. She hits his face with her gun, telling Viktor to tie him up. Maggie stands and tries attacking them, Kaya ducking lower. Maggie punches Ellie, demanding to know how they're all still alive. Rayna hits her next, telling Terry to take her. Kaya listens in shock as they leave, not able to move. Vince and Katie lead the family into the store when Kaya runs in, calling for the others. Katie recognizes her voice and runs out, seeing some of the others. They all reunite before Kaya says The Sanctuary is still running and they took Maggie and Shawn. Monica looks at her silently. Shawn wakes up in a room with Maggie. They look to see an undead Jason West chained in the corner. Co-Starring *Nick Robinson as Ben Greene *Willow Shields as Autumn Greene *Dove Cameron as Melanie *Travis Love as Terry *Meaghan Caddy as Ellie *Sunkrish Bala as Viktor Deaths *Jason West (Alive, Confirmed) Trivia *The Greene Family is heavily based off the family of the same name from The Walking Dead. The changes include names and genders of each character. **Hershel Greene - Helen Greene **Arnold Green - Anna Greene **Maggie Greene - Jill Greene **Beth Greene - Ben Greene **Rachel and Susie Greene - Autumn Greene *Rayna is the new leader of The Sanctuary and she kidnaps Shawn Zacks and Maggie Haynes. *The fates of many survivors from The Sanctuary are revealed.